


A Night to Remember

by SupremeMari



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeMari/pseuds/SupremeMari
Summary: Kanan is left to retrieving Mari after a night out but isn't exactly prepared for what her friend has in store for her.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	A Night to Remember

A sigh escaped her lipstick laden lips. Kanan's drive up the cobblestone streets of Florence, Italy were not unpleasant; on the contrary, the lights of the city shone brightly as nightlife gleefully strolled along the sidewalk, gossiping amongst one another as they sampled restaurants and pubs. No, it was the purpose of the drive however that had her shaking her head, wondering why she had even traveled to this country to begin with.

"It's only a short drive! Be a good friend, especially since we didn't go out with her!" Dia's words rang in her ears as she left the house and gathered her strength to do her seemingly weekly pickup of their inebriated friend and roommate, Mari Ohara. Mari was a bit of a flirt, to both her friends and strangers alike, and would never shy away from a good time out, even in back in Numazu. The three of them decided after they graduated that a trip to Italy for a vacation would be an excellent adventure to plan their next steps in life.

However, the free-spirited blonde decided that every day, and night especially, would be "extra shiny!", usually resulting in Mari getting around to experience as much of the city as she possibly could, flaunting her wealth at every possible juncture, especially when it came to getting intoxicated. It was exhausting, to say the least, but naturally, Mari’s upbeat tempo made her never skip a beat, while Kanan and Dia eventually burned out, resulting in Mari going stag to bars and requiring pickups almost daily.

Kanan pulled up slowly to the front entrance of the nightclub, choppily stopping and starting to avoid the throngs of people drunkenly crossing the street. She recognized the place: a locale that she, Mari and Dia used to frequent when they first arrived here. It was a classy building to be sure, made entirely of stylized clay bricks with an extravagant floral mural painted splayed across them. A neon sign overhung the grandiose, embossed metal doors that were guarded by a burly looking man wearing sunglasses at 3:30 at night. She glanced around her surroundings to try to find Mari in the crowd surrounding the outside of the main doors, only to catch the eyes of a mid-20s young male who flashed her a quick wink.

"As if..." She mumbled to herself, recalling her drunken escapades in Numazu with the ladies. Not to mention she couldn't imagine a situation in which she could be less in the mood. As if hit by a bus on the freeway, the promiscuous man was violently shoved aside along with another unsuspecting bar patron, and Kanan couldn’t help but smile as she saw her blonde-haired friend loudly and shamelessly shouting for clearance.

"Make a hole you drunk slobs! My bombshell chauffeur has arrived and I'm not one to make her wait!" Kanan chuckled to herself; she couldn’t even stay mad at her best friend. Considering she barely had a filter while sober, her drunk abrasiveness and joviality never failed to make her smile, even when she was blisteringly annoyed. She was adorned in a low-cut white top with a purple Aqours logo splashed across the front, and a dark purple zip-up blazer. Coupled with her sleek black skirt with purple trimming and her tight-knit fishnet stockings, Kanan imagined the multitudes of men who surely saw her as a 10/10 catch, tried to snatch her up, and take her home in her inebriated state. Good thing even drunk Mari wasn’t that easy.

Kanan was jerked out of her train of thought by Mari essentially jumping through the car door and around Kanan's neck. What seemed like an attempt to forcibly remove Kanan's head, was in reality, just Mari's exaggerated way of showing affection at 3:30 in the morning after a long night.

"Hello my speeeeecial little dolphin! Thank you so so so soooooo much for taking time from your busy schedule of sleeping to come to rescue lil ol' me! You’re truly my hero!" Kanan pushed her into her seat forcefully, but gently. “Just sit down, you goon. It’s not a big deal, I just really wish you'd take a taxi like normal people. It’s not like you’re strapped for cash or anything." She put the car into drive and slowly started making her way back to their apartment.

"Well Kanan, personally I love our little drives we get to have together on these chilly Italian nights, it's romantic! And we’re keeping this crazy spectacular night going when we get back aren’t we? I’ve still got plenty in the tank and I know how much you love your Rum and Coke!" Mari exclaimed, flailing her arms about the front of the vehicle and swinging one around Kanan's shoulder. "It's almost 4 in the morning Mari, and I’m confident Dia wouldn’t appreciate your volume while she’s trying to get shut-eye. Although admittedly your enthusiasm this late is inspiring."

Truthfully, she wouldn’t totally be opposed to a glass of wine or two, but she couldn’t let Mari know that otherwise, she'd try to make a whole night of it. Kanan really couldn’t play catch up with Mari this late in the night. She’d be in the bathroom before she even got halfway to Mari’s level. "Oh, Kanan you party pooper, we're gonna stay up later and you know it! One way or another..." Mari smirked and shot Kanan a subtle wink.

"M-Mari stop trying to get me drunk, playing catch up always makes me sick and we barely even have any liquor at home!" She said as she bashfully hid her now flushed cheeks in her hands. “Boo hoo, we'll make it work ya lightweight! I miss the crazy party animal drinking Kanan and I’m determined to bring her back to my side of the force!" Kanan let escape yet another sigh. "Oh Mari..." This was going to be a long, interesting night indeed, she just hoped it wasn’t a glorified night of babysitting.

They arrived back at their apartment complex, and Kanan helped her stumbling classmate to the front door and into their 2-bedroom apartment they were staying in. On the bottom floor thankfully. Kanan unlocked the door and the girl who was almost draped around her legs seconds prior sprung to life and ran into the apartment.

In the dark, she managed to seek out Dark Rum from the cupboard and started to aimlessly mix a drink for the bluenette. Kanan flicked on the overhead light of their diminutive kitchen, then spoke in a hushed tone as not to wake their delicately sleeping companion.

"Mari, don’t you think you’ve had enough? Go to bed before I’m the one peeling you off the bathroom floor later, or even worse, if Dia has to do it." She perished the thought. Dia had already been woken up by Mari once on this trip, and the smack the ensued was more than likely felt all the way back in Numazu.

"Kanan, you bitch! I’m making you a drink whether you like it or not!" she said rather loudly and slurred, followed by an extended swig straight out of the bottle she was clutched.

“Don’t worry about it, it doesn’t appear you have any plans of leaving any for me anyhow.” Kanan quipped in her mind, then shook her head and slung the blazer she was wearing onto a chair adjacent to their dining room table. She was exhausted and didn’t have any more patience for the charade Mari was so desperately trying to weave her into, no matter how cute and persuasive Mari tried to be. She waltzed into her room and heard Mari’s shrill screech from the Kitchen.

"Fine then! More for me Kanan-poo, but you owe me big time next time! At least 3 shots worth!" At this point Kanan knew responding would only fuel the fire, so she had simply taken to ignoring the fiery blonde and started to put her pajamas on. She unbuckled her jeans but was halted by a door creak behind her, causing her to turn slowly around and be greeted by Dia's cruel scowl in the shadow of the doorway.

She said nothing, but clearly she was scathingly angry as she stared at Kanan through the thin veil of the night. Dia motioned her pointer finger up and dragged it with purpose across her neck and up to her mouth. She knew what it meant, as she sheepishly smiled and pointed to the kitchen in a feeble attempt to pass blame, like a child trying to avoid the divine punishment of their mother. Dia closed the door swiftly, and Kanan read that response loud and clear. She was not to be interrupted again.

She tiptoed to the kitchen and saw Mari in the midst of pouring multiple shots of Italian liqueur into a row of cups splayed out on the table. The bottle she was inhaling was completely empty and sticking out of the sink. She had to hand it to her, the girl could handle her booze. Kanan knew her head would have been in the toilet hours ago.

"Welcome back, friend! Decided to join your loving compadre after all?! Well, good news, Bella! I got a shot for ya right here, one for Dia too because I definitely saw her!" Kanan snatched the bottle of butter ripple schnapps in one hand and Mari's wrist in the other, then began to drag her towards the bedroom.

"Oh, Kanan, if you want me so badly all you have to do is ask. You can be rough with me in other ways besides this!" Kanan felt the blood rushing to her face,

"N-no Mari stop. You’re sleeping with me tonight but that’s because Dia is going to slaughter us both if she gets woken again."

Kanan steered Mari into the room, and Mari flopped onto the bed face first, crawling up further onto the mattress towards the pillows. The room was adorned with dark wood paneling on the walls and hardwood laminate on the floor. The queen-sized bed, which seemed vastly smaller in her eyes with Mari now strewn across it, centered the middle of the room with two nightstands bookending either side, with Kanan’s suitcase full of clothes resting in the corner.

“Hopefully this is okay for both of us to sleep in. I know it’s not as big as the master but it’ll have to do. Dia’s wrath is far scarier than falling off the bed in the middle of the night anyway.” Kanan thought as she looked up from her suitcase and couldn't help blushing again as she admired her friend's silken legs and the fishnets that covered them all the way up around her hips and over the top of her lacey purple thong that was now on display underneath her black and purple trimmed skirt.

She gulped, as the moral compass in her head began to skew and emotions she hadn’t had in quite some time started to spin inside her mind. The trip was about half over, and at no point had she felt sexually frustrated or anything. She had this room all to herself after all. She felt herself getting hot and closed her eyes to look away in shame. Mari is your best friend and totally helpless! How can you think about her like that at a time like this? Kanan thought to herself in her mind, when in truth she'd had these thoughts plenty of times before.

This was far from the first time she'd seen Mari in her underwear and been aroused by her friend. They would sleep together on almost every idol show trip they went on with Aqours and in secret Kanan always enjoyed those nights with Mari clutched around her lovingly. But never had she acted upon these feelings, and eventually as time passed Kanan found herself simply loving Mari as a friend. Kanan opened her eyes to find Mari now laying on her back but sitting up with her legs together and smirking lustfully.

“Notice something, Kanan? You seem flustered...Was it because of this?” Slowly, she spread her legs apart and pulled her already short skirt up entirely with her hands, putting on display her entire pelvis region for Kanan’s pleasure. She was speechless; never had Mari been so open, but also so obviously seductive.

She stared at her friend for what seemed like an eternity until she realized she was still dealing with her intoxicated friend here. She had to be the bigger person. She couldn’t just stare like a horny schoolgirl, she needed to defuse the situation! “I just couldn’t help noticing your outfit was riding up, that’s all! Stop being so crude and pull your skirt down. We need some shut-eye...It’s getting late,” Kanan said, rather dishonestly.

However, this did little to dissuade the blonde, instead only enticing her further. “Oh, I know you noticed, you cutie! You don’t think I see how you look at me when we are performing? Or when we used to go on nights out? I know who you are, Kanan. You want a piece of thisssss.” Mari slurred the end of her sentence while moving her hands slowly down her thighs towards her crotch. Mari’s forwardness was sobering to her, no pun intended. Was this the alcohol talking? Did Mari have these feelings towards Kanan too or was she just trying to mess with her? Regardless, Kanan felt it increasingly harder to check her urges. Mari was right, she did want her, no matter how much she denied it.

Scanning her fishnet draped thighs all the way down to her pussy where Mari’s hands now rested, Kanan realized this might be her chance to finally be with Mari. Her thought process was interrupted once again by Mari:

“Don’t be afraid, Kanan, we’re both big girls here. Don’t make me beg…”

Mari began to crawl towards her, smiling directly at her until she reached the end of the bed where she noticed her unbuckled pants. “And look, you’ve already opened the gates to heaven for me I see.” She had totally omitted her attempt to change clothes earlier from her mind, and before she could even finish her thought Mari was stood up face to face with her staring into her dazzling purple eyes.

“Hope you’re ready, Bella, cause I know I am.” Kanan’s felt her heart pounding rapidly, seemingly about to burst out of her chest. She sheepishly nodded and that’s all the confirmation Mari needed as she pushed her lips against hers aggressively, as if she’d been waiting to do it her whole life. At first, Kanan didn’t kiss back, she simply leaned back slightly and was taking in the whole moment, her lips were heavenly soft and the pace of her kissing was sending her head into a tizzy.

She felt her tongue slip into her mouth acceptance finally fell over Kanan. She wasn’t going to be dominated by the person she’d wanted to do this with for so long. This isn’t how she imagined it. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in closer, then started to swirl her tongue around with Maris inside her mouth, causing her to moan gently into her mouth; she realized that she’d now fully gotten Kanan to commit. She didn’t care about whether it was right or not anymore, She wanted to fuck Mari and she was going to get it. They kissed sloppily, their tongues fighting for dominance alternating in each other’s mouths, their combined spit dripping slowly off their chins and onto their shirts.

Kanan decided it was her turn to take initiative as she slipped off her tee-shirt and daintily slid her hands up underneath her purple lace bra. Her bare skin was hot to the touch, heating up her hands nicely while she massaged both of her breasts. She felt herself dripping down below. It was intoxicating just looking at her, but this was a whole different level. She was in absolute bliss, while their messy kissing continued. She began to circle her nipples with her thumbs, causing hushed gasps and moans following each rotation and flick. Mari pulled away from their passionate kissing and breathlessly whispered

“Wanna get that for me cutie? Now that you’re so eager.”

“Of course princess.” Nervously, she moved her hands to her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall effortlessly to the floor. She put on a good face but deep down she was as nervous as a newborn deer learning to walk. She’d had fantasies about being intimate with other girls, but being put on the spot like this, she found herself lacking confidence.

“Anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?” She asked with a coyly, attempting to give Mari a taste of her own medicine. With a quick peck on the cheek, Mari pushed her up against the wall and slid down her waistline and onto her knees.

“I'll make you a list, and let you know later, don't worry.” She clasped the waistline of Kanan’s skinny jeans and slid them down hastily to her knees, exposing her Teal and Blue, floral patterned underwear, almost soaked at this point from anticipation.

“Oh goodness! What a mess you’ve made! How un-lady like of you Kanan! Don’t worry, I’m a suuuper good friend so I can clean you up right as rain!” That got a smirk out of her.

“Oh wow you’re so special Mari, what would I ever do without y-!” She was cut off by Mari forcing her drenched panties down around her ankles to join her jeans and then licking and gently kissing the inside of her thighs up to her crotch, where she sampled Kanan’s juices around the outside of her entrance.

Pleased with her friend’s assertiveness, she let out a soft but lengthy moan, then entrenched her fingers into Mari’s soft blonde hair, and forcing her head in between her thighs. Mari obliged these actions by taking complete charge of the situation. Reaching around and grasping both hands onto Kanan’s asscheeks and plunging her tongue as far as it could go inside her tight opening, arising a horny, aroused chuckle from her.

She felt herself nearly orgasm at the initial rush of Mari’s tongue entering her. Mari lapped at her insides hungrily, swirling her tongue inside her like a propeller while occasionally smacking one her cheeks with her hands, making her squeal slightly and her insides tighten around her tongue. Kanan glanced down and was met with a pair of half-closed, sexually charged emerald eyes. Deep inside happiness and horniness collided inside her.

Mari’s smugness was definitely an advantage when it came to enticing arousal, and as she pulled her tongue out of her vagina and ran her tongue up and down her slit all without breaking eye contact, Kanan could almost feel her sex melting inside her mouth. She clenched Mari’s head with her thighs and forced her tongue to bottom out inside her. She had never felt herself orgasm so hard in her life.

Her body shuddered hard, and like a broken faucet, a torrential amount of cum flooded into Mari’s mouth, coating her lips and the outside of her mouth as well. She gulped down Kanan’s delicious juice, pulling her tongue out and opening her mouth, letting her fluid fill in her mouth while she flicked on her clit with her thumb simultaneously with her orgasm to milk out every precious drop. She swallowed her mouthful she had worked so hard to obtain, then leaned back and winked up at her partner.

“You taste like I imagined you would Kanan-roo, you been eating pineapple or something? It’s delicious!” Kanan was still panting heavily, hunched over, she wondered if there was even any cum left in her at this point.

“You sure know…how to please a woman…” Kanan exhaled breathlessly. “Have you done this before?”

“No no no, what kind of girl you take me for?! I’m just a natural, or maybe you just bring out the best in me.” Mari responded, giving her another cheeky wink.

Standing from her lowered position, Mari again met face to face with Ms. Matsuura. Without hesitation Kanan pulled her in for another kiss, tasting herself all over the inside of her mouth, swirling her own spit and what remained of her love nectar in between their respective mouths. She’d never tasted her own cum before and the lewdness was making her enjoy it far more than she should have.

“I had to make sure you weren’t lying, you’re one lucky girl,” Kanan said, still a little wispy from the orgasm she had just experienced.

“I only have the finest tastes, Kanan, you know that. I could drink that like sparkling wine.”

She pondered the thought of Mari stark naked, guzzling a cup full of her own cum and almost let her tongue lull out of her mouth. Even though she basically just did that the idea created a rather degenerate train of thought in her mind, interrupted only when she noticed that Mari had already turned around and eager to be pleasured in return. She confidently placed one hand on her back, and another on her hip, bending her over the bedside.

“I suppose it's my turn to make you feel nice don’t you think? Maybe I can be a natural too?” she whispered into Mari’s ear, attempting to assert herself over Mari, if just for a moment.

“Well you know I'm eager to find out, so what are you waiting for?” She pulled her own skirt down over her legs and kicked them off gracefully, then exaggeratedly jutted her rear end out to give Kanan a rather luxurious view. “Go on then little miss I’ve never been with a girl before, take me for a spin!”

Kanan furrowed her brow in determination. “Oh, so that’s how it's gonna be huh? Alright Mari, I’ll show you what being cocky gets you.”

Knowing Mari had also never been with a girl was a comforting fact. She didn’t feel as extremely out of her element now. A rallying point for sure she thought, and she used this boost in confidence to push her fingers into the openings of her fishnets and pulled, tearing them about her crotch area and entirely exposing her already moist purple lace underwear. She had to one-up her somehow, and she had to think of a way fast.

At this point it was about pleasure as much as it was competition for Kanan, she wanted Mari to know she was just as capable of pleasuring women. She placed two of her fingers on top of her underwear and started rubbing back and forth slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed, making sure to bump over her clit with each pass. Mari moaned soft into the bedsheets, griping lightly preparing for what Kanan had in store for her, and her wait was brief, stiffening and bucking her hips backward when Kanan’s fingers slipped into her abruptly.

“Mhhhhhhm two is all you got huh? Come on Bella Mari’s a big girl, you can make me squeal. Make me feel them deep.”

Kanan couldn’t believe this was the same happy go lucky jovial girl she palled around with since she was little, and yet she was entirely naked in fishnet leggings essentially begging to have her vagina filled completely. Kanan obliged Mari’s wishes and inserted her third digit into her slit after pushing her underwear to the side.

She started to rub herself while pumping her fingers in and out of her, pulling them out occasionally and sucking them clean before plunging them forcefully back in. Her bittersweet taste reminded her of dark chocolate, and she reveled in the delicious taste. The taste was addicting, Mari’s lust earlier lade complete sense to her now. The act she was performing brought another orgasm of her own flooding onto her own hand as she continued to work Mari’s pussy, her breath’s getting more and more brisk and heavy as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her. This didn’t sway her, she loved feeling her body shudder into her arm as she coated her hand over and over in her sticky clear liquid, all of which she was happily suckling off of her hands like it was chocolate off of a baking spoon.

“More K-Kanan…” Mari staggered out in ecstasy, “give me more of you, p-please.” Kanan loved hearing her beg, her once cocky demeanor now replaced by horny pleading, and it was Kanan's opportunity to relish in the opportunity of being the one in power.

“Sure, but only because you asked so nicely.”

She ceased the stimulation of her vagina and placed both hands or either side of her ass and spread her wide open, admiring her handiwork on Mari’s gaping vagina. If Mari wanted more, then she had at least an idea of what she could give her. She couldn’t believe she was about to do this, but with a deep breath, she leaned her head in towards Mari’s puckered asshole and gave it a kiss, followed by a gentle lick.

The blonde hummed happily at Kanan’s boldness and reached her hands back to hold herself open for her. She briefly inserted her tongue into Mari’s soaked vagina then trailed her cum covered tongue upwards towards her sphincter and spit a messy combination of vaginal fluid and saliva on her before pushing her tongue in hungrily. She felt Mari’s body tense up as her tongue went deeper inside and wiggled around inside her lover’s colon. The filthy taste of her asshole was turning Kanan’s head upside down. Sweet and pungent, it was as savory as her vagina, she’d decided in her mind. She pushed her tongue deeper and deeper with each thrust, hungering for more, and occasionally pulling out and admiring her hole, now glistening and slightly agape from the tongue fucking she was receiving.

The deeper she went the deeper she wanted to go, she was enjoying this far more than she thought she would and wanted to savor as much as she could. “Just as I thought” Kanan cockily thought to herself, “Of course Mari would love something as degenerate as a rim job, you’re too easy Ohara, too easy.”

She lifted her hands, previously bracing on her companion’s thighs, and decided to continue her assault on Mari’s vagina. Putting her hands together, she extended both of her pointer and middle fingers out and slid them into her like butter, and Mari clenched her hands into her own asscheeks and grittily bit down onto the bedsheets as Kanan piledrove her hands into her vagina at breakneck speed.

“Kanan I’m gonna cum, oh god oh god oh god please I’m gonna cum so much!” Kanan felt both of Mari’s occupied holes tighten around her and she pulled her head out from Mari’s taint and positioned it underneath her snatch. She wanted a front-row seat to the splash zone. Then confidently with her one hand only, Kanan opened her proverbial floodgates, vigorously rubbing her g-spot until Mari’s vicious love juice sprayed out from her like a dormant volcano, smattering the floor and Kanan’s face. The weight of what just transpired fell upon her and she couldn’t help but smile as she panted breathlessly. Wiping the cum from her face with her fingers and into her own mouth, she savored the taste one last time, then happily gave her butt cheek one last kiss before removing herself from in between her legs and egotistically plopping herself down on the bed beside.

Mari lay on the bed face down, a stupid drunken smile plastered across her face. “Alright, Kanan you got me, It turns out you make a pretty spectacular lesbian. Who could have thought you’d get so filthy on me Bella. Imagine if you’d taken my drink offer what you would have done?” Kanan perished the thought, she still had inhibitions still and frankly hated the idea of the things she’d sexually agree too if she was wasted.

"Why thank you, you weren’t so bad yourself for a fellow first-timer.” What was she even saying, not 25 minutes ago she was flip-flopping on if the idea of sleeping with her drunk crush was even moral, now here she was bragging about how she thought she did a better job? The confusion lingered on her face as Mari sat up and smiled sweetly in Kanan’s direction.

“Should probably clean up huh? Don’t want our housekeepers to have to walk in on our fun huh?” Mari jumped eagerly up from the bed and grabbed a stack of towels off the nightstand, then slowly walked towards their puddles, swaying her hips in a dramatic fashion.

The thought of their special evening ending made Kanan’s stomach sink. She wanted to continue their escapades now that they had started, hell this might have been a one-night stand pieced together by drunk Mari only to be forgotten about the next day. Not wanting to sound needy however she kept her mouth shut, and silently oogled Mari’s half-naked beauty as she motioned across the room to sop up their puddles.

As Mari got down on her knees she could feel Kanan’s eyes pouring over her from her perch on the bed, and to Kanan’s delight, Mari saw this as an opportunity to push her sexual agenda further. “Unlesssssss you keep staring at me with those pearly eyes. Just like you were earlier you can’t get enough of Mari Ohara’s stellar sex appeal!” While looking into Kanan’s eyes she leaned to the floor and began to gently tongue the puddle of Kanan’s chilled juices from the prior engagement off of the hardwood floor. “Why don’t we keep going Kanan, what do you say?”

The realization that she was a massive pervert rapidly set in as Kanan subconsciously began to rub herself at the show being put on before her. She cooly played it off, despite her growing urges to force Mari to drink up all of that mess on the floor with maybe another round of finger blasting mixed in for good measure.

“Well, it’s very clear you’re still….thirsty….so if you really wanna go another round I’m sure I can manage.” Mari stood up and slowly pulled her fishnets down off of her sleek legs along with her underwear, all while continuing to stare back longingly at Kanan with a pouty, like a puppy dog begging for a treat.

“You sure? Because I’m toooootally okay with going to sleep if you’re too tired. Don’t let me pressure you into anything!” There was the smugness again, good to see that didn’t disappear for long.

While Kanan was annoyed at gall Mari was displaying mere moments after begging orgasmic release, truthfully she just wanted another round of being pleasured by the love of her life. She didn’t care how she had to get it. Her wishes were granted Before she could even flinch. Mari was on top of her, ushering her into the middle of the bed on all fours.

“Don’t answer Kanan, you don’t have to beg me this time. Let’s both make each other feel special. Okay?” She planted a deep, passionate, genuine kiss right on her lips, then scissored her legs into Mari’s lining up their vagina perfectly so that their clitorises were gently rubbing each other. Her demeanor was sweet, her aura of smugness had dissipated, and was replaced with a passionate smile. It’s like she had gone from aroused drunk to a coercing lover in moments. It lit her heart alight like a hundred thousand candles burning passionately inside her chest, a feeling she hadn’t felt since her last relationship which felt like forever ago. Like she was in love.

“After you beautiful,” she affirmed happily.

With the go-ahead Mari began to gyrate her hips while clutching onto Kanan’s legs with each hand, gently grinding together to a rhythm. Moans of ecstasy erupted from the two lovers as their already wet privates slid together increasingly faster and faster, the clits of both of them bumping into each other and providing immense pleasure with each motion made. Kanan began to buck her hips back into Mari’s in perfect sync and gripped her thighs and the two began vigorously grinding against one another, both desperately trying to please the other as hard as they could.

The slurry of their combined cum messing their pelvises only made the pair increasingly hotter as they each approached their respective climaxes. Faster and faster they ground, each trying to get further into the other’s sex despite its impossibility. Suddenly Mari spoke, in a hushed breathless tone

“Kanan….i think I’m in love….with you…”

At this point Kanan didn’t care if she was drunk, lying, or crazy, she heard those words and the joyousness she felt couldn’t be contained.

“I-I’m in love…with you to Mari, oh fuck I love you so much!"The confessions were enough to push the two over the edge, making Mari cumming first. She bit her lip hard and braced on Kanan’s legs, squirting a torrential amount of liquid onto her stomach and torso, soaking her shirt in the process. This brought Kanan to orgasm instantly after, leaking down onto the once clean bed below, now hopelessly soaked from their lovemaking. Sweaty and exhausted, Mari fell to the side and embraced Kanan, as she gasped for breaths in her now excessively damp shirt. She leaned over and kissed the exhausted blonde on the cheek,

“So we make...a pretty good team huh? That was really something special. You should get drunk more often huh Mari?” Mari simply squeezed her waist tighter and hummed happily into her shoulder.

“I guess nothing more really needs to be said huh?” Kanan wondered blissfully. The horniness of the affair had subsided and all that remained was calm infatuation between two partners. She sat up and removed her shirt and bra, tiredly throwing them to the side. She flicked off the floor lamp illuminating the room and joined Mari who had now blanketed herself under the covers. The two embraced once again, and silence befell the room, bar a subtle consistent panting from the two. Mari broke the pause abruptly,

“So, you think Dia’s gonna want in on some of this now that we're together?” A sigh escaped her now lipstick free lips.

“How about we just wait and see what happens next time we drink?”


End file.
